


Lucifer Imagines

by HiddlestoningwithOUAT



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, general lucifer imagines, will take requests that arnt music based though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlestoningwithOUAT/pseuds/HiddlestoningwithOUAT
Summary: Lucifer Imagines because there is not enough in the world! Starting with: Reader is playing 'The Power of Love' on the piano when Lucifer walks in and asks her a few questions





	1. Note

A bunch of my new obsession, Lucifer, imagines :)


	2. I'm So In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is playing 'The Power of Love' on the piano when Lucifer walks in and asks her a few questions

I ran my hand across the smooth top of the piano. I looked around Lux, it was dead, there was no one there, not even Maze or Lucifer. “Do I take this opportunity?” I asked myself, I bit my lip and sat down at the piano and opened its lid. I ran my hands down the keys and sighed. I checked my watch, 12 midnight. Lucifer would be back soon, so I had to be quick. I pressed a key and let myself flow into the music, my hands skilfully pressing down on the first cord. “Feels like fire, I’m so in love with you.” I sang closing my eyes. I don’t know how long I had been in love with him. I felt like I always had. About 4 years ago, when I was 16, he had picked me off the streets not understanding why a child was roaming around Los Angeles late at night by myself. He took me back to his and told me that if I worked for him, I could stay. I cried that night. He asked me what I desired in life, and I told him.

“I want to be wanted, to be loved.” I said, his eyes captivating me. “I want someone to need me, someone who won’t want me gone.”

I don’t know why I told him. It just came out. Since that day, he has never left me alone. He has always been there for me, and I him. It was hard at first, he was so closed, afraid of my touch, but now he’s the one to hug me first, place kisses on my head making my heart flutter every time. This man, this devil of a man, has me captivated and there is nothing I can do about it. “The power of love, force from above cleaning my soul” I put my heart and soul into the lyrics as if they were my own. I kept playing until I heard a voice from the top of the stairs.

“Well, what do we have here then.” He said

I gasped and jumped away from the piano. “Lucifer, I-I didn’t think you would be back so soon! I-I’m so sorry I-I just wanted to play.” I looked down at the keys, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“It’s ok, (Y/N)” Lucifer said proceeding down the stairs. I didn’t need to see him to feel him getting closer to me. He stood on the opposite side of the piano, his power radiating from his body. I glanced up at him through my eyelashes. He was staring at me. I looked back down. I couldn’t look him in the eyes after singing that. I couldn’t.

“(Y/N).” He said

“Lucifer.” I replied, my eyes fixated on the keys.

“Why won’t you look at me? You’ve been avoiding me all week! For dad’s sake.” It’s true, I had been avoiding him all week, I didn’t think he would notice though.

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing.” I look up at him and regret it instantly. He’s looking at me and my heart is thumping I can’t take it anymore. Lucifer sighs and comes around and turns me towards him.

“What is it love?” He asks. My heart thumps hard in my chest. “I’m so in love with you.” I think

“It’s nothing Lucifer, I swear.”

“(Y/N), you know I don’t like liars.” He said looking me in the eye. Fuck. I can’t tell him

“I’m not lying Luci, I swear.” I tell him, plastering a smile on my face.

“Fine. If you won’t tell me, I’ll work my powers on you.” He stated simply. Panic set into my heart. He would do that, I know he would.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll spill, but you have to stand on the opposite side of the room.” I tell him resuming my place at the piano.

“What? Why would yo- “

“Just do it Lucifer.” I tell him readying myself. He backed away with his hands raised. I sighed softly, closed my eyes and picked up where I left off. “I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door, when the chips are down I'll be around.” I stopped for a second and opened my eyes, he was watching me intently. I looked him right in the eyes, “With my undying, death-defying love for you.” I watched him whilst I was singing, as his mouth opened ever so slightly and his eyebrows raised. I closed my eyes again and finished the song. “Make love your goal.” I opened my eyes. He was no longer standing in front of me but behind me. He pushed out the stool I was sitting on with one leg and moved in front of me. We looked each other in the eyes before a small smile blessed his face. I took a sharp breath in. “Lucif- “I began, but he cut me off.

“How long?” He asked

“I-I don’t understand.” I said fully understanding what he was suggesting

“Yes, you do”

“I-I don’t know.” I whisper. I could feel the tears burning my eyes

“You don’t know how long you’ve lo-lo—“ He stumbled

“Loved you for? No, I don’t know Lucifer! Fuck how could I have been so stupid!” I stood up and made my way to the lift. Keeping my back towards him “To think you would ever love me, whoever thinks that is clearly delusional!” I shouted waving my hands upwards.

“(Y/N), plea- “

“No, Lucifer. Just drop it.” I spit out, entering the lift and pressing the button to take me up to the penthouse. As the doors closed I could feel his eyes on me. When the doors closed, I let my head hang and let out a sigh. Why did I have to fall for him? What did I do to deserve this pain? The lift ground to a halt and I turned and stepped out making my way to the bar. I needed a drink, maybe more. I grabbed a bottle and a glass. I filled the glass to the brim with the Vodka. I didn’t even care anymore. I took the glass and downed it feeling the liquid burn my throat. I sat the glass down and grabbed my bottle and stood on the balcony drinking it at a steady pace. I stared up at the clear LA skies. I felt sick. I couldn’t believe I told him how I felt. Clearly, he was going to tease for me. It’s what he does for Christ sake.

“I know you’re there Lucifer.” I said before taking a large gulp of the remaining vodka.

“What are you doing (Y/N)?” His voice came from right behind me. Damn he was closer that I thought.

“Nothing that concerns you.” I told him.

“Everything you do concerns me (Y/N),” He said grabbing my shoulder and turning me around.

“Father, what in my name do you think you’re doing? You’re underage!” He scolded, taking the bottle out of my hand

“Like you care. Like you care.”

“I care more than you think (Y/N).”

“Is that what your therapist told you is it?” I said brushing past him

“No,” he said, “It’s not actually.”

“Right.” I said sarcastically, walking to the bar again.

“Now wait a second (Y/N), we need to talk.” Lucifer said to me as went to stand in front of me. I let out a sigh

“We really don’t need to Lucifer, it’s not necessary. I fucked up, I shouldn’t have said anything an- “

“(Y/N), just shut up for a moment yeah? Look, I myself am still processing what happened, and I need to tell you something of the utmost importance I- “

“You don’t see me the same way I see you, I get it Lucifer no need to rub- “

“Fuck sake (Y/N)” he said before grabbing my face and kissing me hard.

Before I had time to react, he pulled away and leant his forehead on mine. “I love you too.” He breathed. My heart leapt, he loved me? He loved me! I couldn’t believe it. “Lucifer.” I whispered, placing my hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. I pulled away and looked at him. He kissed my forehead before pulling me towards the couch where we sat in each other’s embrace just talking about this that and everything. We were talking for a long time before I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I loved.

 

 

 


	3. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Reader dance togeather to 'A Spaceman Came Travelling' after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Hope you like this one. Lyrics from the song will be in bold and if you ever want the link to a song just let me know in the comments below :) Happy Reading!

“The goat thing, wasn’t you?” I said, laughing, my head thrown back.

“No! And I don’t know who did it! Satanic Goats? Who thought of that!” Lucifer said chuckling, taking a sip of his wine.

“Maybe Amenadiel.” I said taking a sip of my wine

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” He said before putting his glass down on the table in front of us. We sat along the leather couch just talking after a long day spilling secrets. Of course, however, I knew about his true form so there was never much to doubt since then on. We told each other everything, well he told me everything and he forced everything out of me. He had a way with words that I couldn’t understand. He nearly made me feel guilty for not telling him everything. Lucifer cocked his head and looked at me weirdly.

“What?” I asked

“You’re thinking about something.” He said

“Well done Sherlock,” I said, “I’m always thinking of something.” He smiled at me and I felt my heart beat that little bit faster.

“What is it?” He inquired

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just work I promise you.” I told him to take a hold of his hand. It wasn’t a lie per say, it had been a long day so much had happened in the kitchen today, being a head chef was not easy. So little time, so much to do. Lucifer seemed satisfied with my answer and sat back against the arm of the couch and I sat back towards mine. We sat in silence for a while before I stood up.

“Where are you going?” Lucifer asked, sitting upright.

“Just to put some music on I’ve had this song stuck in my head all day.” I said fishing my phone out of my pocket and opening Spotify. I plugged my phone into his sound system.  I scrolled down my playlist before putting it on. The music started to flow through the speakers filling the room with the glorious sound. I went back over to Lucifer offering him my hand. “Dance with me.” I told him. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I walked with him to the middle of them room, where he pulled me close, wrapping an arm around my waist and clasping the hand he was holding towards his chest and I slipped my hand around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

**_“A spaceman came travelling on his ship from afar”_ **

We swayed gently for a moment before I felt him relax into the song, resting his head on mine. I sighed contently.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked me, I felt his jaw moving when he spoke.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just happy that’s all.” I said closing my eyes.

“So am I,” He muttered. “So am I.” Lucifer unclasped me from his grip extending his arm up high so I could twirl under it, before pulling me back in close to him. I looked up at him for a moment to find him looking at me. He smiled at me and I blushed. Dancing with the Devil. Whoever would have guessed?

“Are you blushing?” He asked, smirking at me. My cheeks turned a darker shade of red as I burrowed my head into his chest. Lucifer laughed. “Oh (Y/N), I knew one day you would sub come to my charms.” He teased wrapping his arm around my waist even tighter.

“I’m not blushing Lucifer.” I said, feeling the blood surge to my ears

**_“And suddenly the sweetest music filled the air...”_ **

“I believe you’re lying (Y/N).” He said, dipping me, holding me in the dipped position, looking me in the eyes, I had nowhere to look but his eyes. He got me back up and whispered in my ear. “Oh yes, definitely lying.” I shut my eyes, embarrassed that he saw me blushing and blushing for him no doubt. When I gave no response, he twirled me again.   
“Can I try something?” I asked him quietly, looking up at him.

“If you wish, love.” He told me in reply.

I looked up at him before standing on my tip toes and placed a long lingering kiss on his cheek. He stopped swaying and stood still, looking down at me before in slight shock. His cheeks turning a soft shade of red. “My, my Lucifer, are you blushing?” I asked him, a cheeky smile forming on my face. He quickly unwrapped his arms from around my waist and took a step back before walking towards the bar. “I most certainly am not.” He said pouring himself a drink.   
“I think you are,” I counter back. He turned to face me as we stared at each other from across the room the music filling the gap between us. “I think it’s cute.”

“Cute?” He laughed “I’m not cute devilishly handsome yes, but cute just no. Bunny rabbits are cute, I’m not a bunny rabbit.” He said taking a sip of his drink. I went back over to the couch and sat down taking a sip of my wine that had been left on the table before sitting it back down.

“Uh huh.” I said

“It’s true!” He said coming down to sit down beside me. “The Devil doesn’t blush.”

“Keep telling yourself that Luci.”

“So, if I were to do this you wouldn’t go bright red.”   
“Do wha-“ I said turning to face him, but instead of being greeted with his face, I was greeted with his lips on mine. I responded quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer before I started to fall backward onto the sofa. Lucifer pulled back first.

“Well I was aiming for your cheek, but that was a much more pleasant surprise.” He said smirking down at me. I let out a giggle, feeling my cheeks turn red. “You’re blushing again, (Y/N).”

“Shut up” I told him before pulling him back down to my lips.

 

 


	4. Dad!Lucifer : Countdown (Part 1 of 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to Chloe's house after her boyfriend hits her. Dad!Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Quick note for these next 6 parts. These will have heavy features of domestic abuse so trigger warning for that. I hope you enjoy these! Happy Reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> Dylan is the boyfriend

**_5_ **

* * *

 

I knocked with urgency on Chloe’s door with one hand, whilst the other nursed my cheek. Tears fell off my face and onto the concrete slab I was standing on. He slapped me. He slapped me. The sting was so fresh and I was so sure that it would leave a bruise. I would’ve been amazed if it hadn’t. Chloe’s door swung open.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” She asked, her face softened when she noticed my hand on my cheek and the tears that leaked from my eyes. “Jesus Christ, what happened?” She whispered, allowing me into her house. She shut the behind her and stood in front of me. Her eyes shone with sadness and confusion. “What happened (Y/N)?”

“D-Dylan, he hit me.” I said quietly. Chloe laughed

“For a moment, it sounded like you said Dylan hit you.”  
“I did” I sniffed. Chloe’s laughter ceased immediately. She looked at me intently for a second before bringing me into a hug.  
“Oh (Y/N).” She said softly stroking my hair. My arms wrapped around her waist and I just sobbed. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t go home, I most certainly couldn’t tell my dad. I knew he would rage, I couldn’t face that. We stood embracing each other for grandad knows how long. I pulled away first. Chloe wiped my tears away with her thumbs. “You need to tell your dad.”

“I can’t do that,” I said, stepping away from her “You know I can’t.” I made my way to the breakfast bar and took a seat on a stool. I let out a sigh. “You know exactly how he would react. I don’t want to see my dad in jail, or worse dead.” Chloe walked behind the other side of the bar grabbing a dish towel that hung from the oven door. She folded it neatly before turning on the tap and wetting it before handing it to me.  
“For your cheek” She said

“Thanks,” I replied. Chloe took a seat opposite me and sighed.

“Why did he do this?” She asked, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

“I couldn’t tell you,” I told her placing the now cold towel on my face. I winced at the contact “I wanted him to talk to me. He never does anymore and he just got angry I guess.”

“That’s no reason to hit someone though!” Chloe said angrily “ I should pick him up for assault.”

“Please don’t Chloe, if you do my dad will find out and I can’t have that.”  
“Well break up with him!”  
“I can’t he threatened me! He said if I break up with him, he would make my life a living hell and I don’t doubt him.” I said and Chloe sighed. He had me backed into a corner. I knew I was being stubborn when I said I didn’t want my dad finding out. But I was scared, so scared. Scared of the way he would react, scared that Dylan would do it again, scared that if my dad found out he would kill someone, scared that my dad would never leave me alone again.

“I’m scared Chloe.” I whispered to her. She reached out across the desktop and grasped my hand and tightly with her own.

“I don’t know what to say (Y/N),” She sighed, “You won’t tell your dad, you won’t let me arrest him I-“ The ring of her phone cut her off. She gave me an apologetic glance. “Decker. Lucifer calm down.” The mention of my dad’s name made me sit up straight, my eyes wide. “She’s with me. I don’t know. She’s fine, honestly. I asked her to come here.” I relaxed back into my seat. She glanced at me and gave me a wink. She wasn’t going to tell him. She stretched the phone to me. “He wants to talk to you.” My heart began to beat at a hundred miles a minute. I gulped and took the phone off her and put it to my ear.

“Hey Dad.” I said quietly

“Where are you? Where have you been? You should have been home from that boyfriend of yours an hour and a half ago!” He said angrily

“I’m sorry Dad. I-I didn’t mean to be so late, Chloe wanted to talk to me that’s all.” I told him, the feeling of guilt setting into my stomach. I hated lying to him, but it had to be done.

“You better get back here right now (Y/N). I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you-“ Then the phone clicked. He hung up. I sighed

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked

“He’s angry, I should get going.” I said putting the towel that had been on my cheek on the table.

“I’ll drive you.” She said grabbing her keys and opening the door. I thanked her and walked out the house and into the car. I leaned my head against the car window, not ready for what was about to happen.

 


	5. Dad!Lucifer : Countdown (Part 2 of 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to speak to Dr Linda Martin after her boyfriend hit her again. Lucifer walks in at the tail end and sees the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Here is the second installment of Countdown! Same warnings will apply from part 1. If you have any requests, feel free to comment them and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Like always, Happy Reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Italics = flashback :)

* * *

 

_4_

He did it. He did it again.  He punched me in the face and blackened my eye. I couldn’t go back to Chloe. She would definitely tell my dad and I couldn’t afford him knowing, so that’s how I ended up here at her office door. I knocked quickly, praying that my dad wasn’t in there.

“Come in!” She said from the other side of the door. I pushed down the handle entering her office, covering my left eye with my hair and shutting the door behind me. “Oh, (Y/N)! What a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?” Dr. Martin said.

“Hi, Linda,” I replied to her, sitting down on her salt and peppered sofa “I have a bit of a problem.”

“Oh right,” She replied coming out from behind her desk, “What seems to be the problem?”

I moved my hair from over my eye to behind my ear displaying it to her. It was a horrific sight. I couldn’t open it. It was as if my eye had been superglued shut. It was swollen too, sore to the touch and black and blue, the shade of a blackberry. Linda gasped at the sight.

“My God (Y/N),” She started “what happened?”

“Well I’ve been punched haven’t I?” I stated, “Isn’t that obvious?”  
Linda chuckled slightly. “Just like your dad aren’t you?” I grumbled in response. “Sorry, sorry,” She said composing herself “Who did this to you?”

“My boyfriend.” I whispered. I had a flashback to when I told Chloe, her voice flooding my brain.

_“D-Dylan, he hit_ me. _” I said quietly. Chloe laughed._

_“For a moment, it sounded like you said Dylan hit you.”_

_“I did” I sniffed._

I shook the flashback from my head.

“Oh.” She said

“Yeah, oh.”

We sat in silence for a while. The air thick with things unsaid I knew what she was going to say. I knew it.

“Have you told your dad?”

I fucking knew it.

“No, I haven’t and I don’t plan to,” I told her “you of all people should know what he is like. He would kill someone if he found out they lay a finger on me!” I said flopping into the sofa.

“Yes, I know but you can’t let your boyfriend do this to you.” She said calmly, gesturing towards my black eye.

“I know,” I sighed “I know.”

“Well, what do you want to do about this?” She asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t break up with him. He threatened me, which is another reason my dad cannot know.” I said to her. Suddenly the door opened as someone came in.

“Sorry, I’m a bit early.” I knew the voice. It was Dad. Shit. I looked down at the carpet suddenly finding in very interesting.

“Lucifer, I’m with a patient right now.” Dr. Martin said.  
“Oh right! Sorry,” he said, “Lucifer Morningstar.” He said. Fuck, I had to look at him, I knew he hated bad manners. I look up at him, his eyes going wide.

“Hi, Dad.” I whispered

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” He started “And what in the Earth happened to your eye?” He said his eyes turning red. I stood up quickly placing a hand on his chest.

“It’s fine Dad, just a school thing, it’s okay.” I said trying to calm him down. I wasn’t exactly lying. It did happen at school. Dad’s eyes went back to normal and he relaxed a bit. He wrapped his arms around me bringing me close to him. I took a deep breath in, I hated not telling him but it was the best thing. For both of us. He placed a kiss on the top of my head. I turned my head slightly to look at Dr. Martin. I mouthed to her “Don’t tell him.” She nodded briefly. I unwrapped my arms from my dad’s waist. He held my face gently in his hands looking at me in the eyes.  
“I’ll see you at home. “ He said smiling softly at me.

“Ok.” I nodded. He placed another kiss on my forehead before letting me go. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” He said. I gave him a smile before turning to bid my goodbyes to Linda. I left the room quietly, shutting the door behind me.  
“That was close.” I whispered to myself, leaving the building.


	6. Dad!Lucifer : Countdown (Part 3 of 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers uncle (Amenadeil) see's a bruise on her arm and confronts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait and sorry if it's short. The last few weeks at school are hectic but it's all good as I finish on Thursday! Ok so before we begin I have good news and 2 bits of bad news.
> 
> The good news is: I have a few Christmas imagines lined up and I'm very excited to start them!  
> The bad news is: I can't post much during the holidays as I have my prelims (mock exams) at the end of January, and this is the last part of Countdown for the year :( Next time will be sometime in January but it will be before Lucifer comes back so don't worry!
> 
> With out further delays, Happy Reading!

_3_

* * *

I was sat on the mustard coloured sofa in the penthouse drinking some red wine. My dad would kill me if he caught me drinking. I was only 16 after all, but at this point I didn’t care. Dylan had hurt me again. This time he gripped my arm too tight and left a hand-shaped bruise on my upper arm. This was getting too much for me. I had to tell my dad but I couldn’t. I knew how he’d react. I sighed and shrugged off my black cardigan my bruise on full display. I touched it gently, hissing at the contact. Grandad that hurts. I took a sip of my wine, this was getting too serious.

Suddenly, the elevator doors slid open and I jumped up from my seated position, hiding my wine behind my back. I relaxed when I saw who walked out

“Jesus, Uncle A you scared me,” I said bringing my wine back in front of me taking a sip. “I thought you were dad.” I sat back down.

“What are you drinking?” My uncle Amenadiel asked.

“Just some wine, it’s been a long day.”

“You shouldn’t be drinking that (Y/N). Your father would go crazy.” He said

“Yeah, yeah.” I said walking past him,

“(Y/N), what’s that on your arm.”

I stopped. Fuck. He had seen it. I had forgotten that I had taken my cardigan off and now the bruise he left was on full display. It resembled my eye from the last time. Black and blue. My hand flew to cover it. He couldn’t know about this. I winced again at the touch of my hand on the tender skin. Ouch.

“I-it’s nothing honest.” I said smiling fakely at him. The guilty feeling set back into my stomach. I hated lying to family. But if he knew, how long would it be till dad finds out? My uncle took a step towards me and I took a step back.  He shouldn’t know. He couldn’t know. But one way or another he is going to know.

“(Y/N), don’t lie to me.” He said taking another step towards me as I took another step back. My back hit the bar and I was trapped. I wasn’t scared per say, just very very nervous. He walked closer to me and my hand still covered the bruise. He stopped when he was in front of me and placed his hand on top of mine, moving it out the way. My gaze fell to the floor.

“Who did this to you?” He said quietly.

“Dylan,” I whispered “but you cannot tell dad. Please Uncle A. Don’t tell him.” I said looking back up into his eyes. My uncle just looked at me, I could see the conflict in his eyes. He knew why I couldn’t tell him. He knew what he could and would do.

“Fine,” he said, “I won’t, but you have to let me know when it happens again.”

“It’s happened twice before.” I say softly, tears welling in my eyes. Uncle A just pulled me into hug. My arms wrapped around his torso. The tears slowly leaked from my face, running down my face onto the floor. My uncle kissed the top of my head, his hands rubbing up and down my back, comforting me. We stood embracing each other until the lift doors sprang open and my dad walked out. Uncle A’s arm flew around my shoulder and his hand covered the bruise that was left.

“What’s going on here?” My dad asked.

“Nothing.” My Uncle and I said at the same time

“Right. OK.” He said walking past us giving us a weird look. We waited till he was out of sight before he spoke.

“You’re going to have to be very careful (Y/N).”

“I know, I know.” I sighed softly.

“What are you going to do?” He asked

“Honestly, I have no idea. We both know why dad cannot know.” I said. Uncle A nodded and sighed

“You shouldn’t have to put up with this (Y/N), you’re only 16!”

“But what can you do? Without getting him killed.” I told him going over to the couch to shrug my cardigan back on.

“Where are you going?” He asked me, concern glowing in his eyes. I grabbed my wine glass and quickly downed it.

“Babysitting Trixie, I might be quite late. Tell dad I’ll call him on my way home.” I said walking towards the elevator and stepping inside.

“I will.” He smiled softly

“Oh and thank you, Uncle A. For not telling him about this.” I said gesturing towards my arm as the doors shut.

 

 


	7. NOTE

Hello Everyone!!

Ok so no update just yet, but I thought I should clear things up.

First things first, I am so so sorry about not putting up the Christmas one's. I had planned to write them during the last week of term but school was very hectic and you know what Christmas is like, its very busy. So again apologises for that.

Secondly I am literally about to take a break from studying to write this next one that should be up tomorrow. This one will be a new year special and I hope you like it! If I can I will put it up just before 12am GMT on the 31st. So just before the break of 2017. 

Heads up in advance, if I use the word Hogmanay, I am referring to New Years Eve. Hogmanay is what we call it here in Scotland! I'am also making the reader Scottish for the sake of this one, so sorry in advance!

So see you tomorrow guys!!


	8. Jimmy Bloody Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets one of her idols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Happy New Year!
> 
> So first things first, I apologise for not having the new year fic, my laptop deleted it (aka I forgot to save it whoops). Anyway here is one that I wrote and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Jimmy Page was the guitarist for Led Zeppelin. So here he is present age (73)
> 
> Also when I say Percy I am talking about Robert Plant :)
> 
> Hope you like it and as always
> 
> Happy Reading :) 
> 
>  
> 
> PS I put some pictures of Jimmy now and Led Zep days

[Jimmy Page Then](http://forums.ledzeppelin.com/index.php?/topic/23-hot-pics-of-jimmy/&page=264) vs [Now](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=762401070446822&set=o.2220291980&type=3&theater)

 

 

I walked out of the elevator and into Lucifer’s penthouse. I shrugged my jacket off my shoulders and hung it up. I straightened my Led Zeppelin top. Lucifer surprisingly, allowed me to wear what I wanted to work, but then again, I lived here too. Being his housekeeper and all. I could hear Lucifer’s voice drifting from throughout the room and another voice that seemed familiar but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

“Lucifer, I’m back!” I called through to him.

“Through here love.” He called back. I followed his voice through to one of the back rooms. I knocked on the door before entering.

“Lucifer, Mr Page.” Wait what? Mr Page? I blinked harshly for a second and looked down at my top then back to Lucifer then slowly my eyes drifted towards the man he was sat opposite. Oh. My. Fucking. GOD. That’s Jimmy Bloody Page! I had to keep myself from screaming. They were sitting at a small table drinking tea.

“Oh please, call me Jimmy.” He said to me smiling. Lucifer sat there looking very amused. Did he plan this? My heart was beating in my chest it felt like it was about to come out. “Why don’t you pull up a chair?” He asked.

“Okay.” I said quietly, grabbing a chair and placing it between Jimmy and Lucifer so we were sitting in a sort of triangle. I couldn’t even look at him, I was not worthy of even being in his presence.

“I think she has gone into shock.” Lucifer laughed. He was right I had gone into shock. I was sitting beside probably the best guitarist known to man! Forget Jimi Hendrix! Jimmy laughed.

“I think she has,” my cheeks flushed. Oh my god, Jimmy Page was laughing at me for being shocked in his presence. “Here love, take this.” He said passing me a cup of tea. I looked up at him for the first time since I had walked into the room.

“Thanks.” I said smiling softly at him. I could feel my confidence coming back as I took a sip of the tea. I wanted to ask how they knew each other but I kept my self from asking. We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit. “Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation, feel free to carry on.”

“We were actually talking about you.” Lucifer said matter-o-factly..

“You were?” I said feeling my cheeks go slightly red.

“Lucifer was just telling me about how much you enjoy Rock music.” Jimmy stated.

“Well it’s true, there is no better type.” I stated, surprised I didn’t stutter. Lucifer hummed in agreement.

“Nice top by the way.” Jimmy said.

I flushed. “Thanks, it’s my favourite.”

“Is that right?” Jimmy said smiling smugly before taking a sip of his tea. Cheeky. Before I could reply Lucifer’s phone went off.

“Lucifer. Ah Chloe. Yes. Yes. Ok see you soon,” Lucifer put his phone down “ I’m sorry, there’s been a case I must dash, (Y/N) will you be okay here with Jimmy? I’ll only be gone an hour and a half max, I promise.”

“If it’s okay with you?” I said turning to face the rock legend that was sat beside me.

“It’s alright with me.” He said shooting me a smile.

“I’ll see you soon love.” Lucifer said, kissing my head then leaving the room. My heart pounded. I moved seats to sit opposite Jimmy.

“What was that all about,” He said.

“What was what all about.” I asked knowing fully well what he was talking about.

“You know exactly what I mean, are you two together?” He asked. Genuinely curious.

“No,” I said finishing my tea sitting the empty mug on the table curling my feet beneath me. “We aren’t nor do I think we ever will be, he sees me as a little sister that’s all. Plus too much of an age gap.” I said sadly.

“How old are you?”

“21.”

“Well you’re legal.” He said putting his mug next to mine.

“I know but he’s in his 30’s.” I said sadly, it would never happen.

“Let me tell you one thing, age never stopped me.” I laughed at that and he just grinned.

“Oh I am very well aware.” I said chuckling.

“Well then, what’s stopping you.”

We just sat talking about this that and the next thing for God knows how long. He was absolutely hilarious. We talked about me and how I ended up where I was and he told me so much about his Led Zeppelin days and about Bonzo. “Bonzo, sounded like such a character!” I laughed.

“Oh he was. He was very funny when he wanted to. I remember once he put Robert’s clothes in the freezer,” He chuckled “Those were the days.”

“Those did seem like the days, I am jealous.” I said wholeheartedly.

“Some days I wish I could go back.” He said.

“I bet you do.”

“You know if I ever get the chance, I’m really going to have to introduce you to Percy and John Paul.” He said

“Really?” I said. Keep calm (Y/N). Keep. Calm.

“Really! They would absolutely adore you.” He said. I flushed again looking down at the floor. “So do you play?” He asked.

“A little. I play Piano.”

“Really? Well I must hear you!” He said standing up.

“Wait what?” I asked. He wasn’t serious right? He couldn’t be. I stood up.

“C’mon, I want to hear you play.”

“Fine. Let’s go.” I said. I couldn’t exactly refuse Jimmy Page. We took the elevator down to the main club and I sat down at the piano and he sat beside me. I lifted the lid and faced him.

“What do you want to hear?”

“Anything you wish my love.” I sighed and thought of what I could play. Until a thought came to my mind. I started to play New York State of Mind. Jimmy sighed contently closing his eyes.

“Billy Joel.” He said

. I started to sing quietly “Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from the neighborhood. Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood, but I’m taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line. I'm in a New York state of mind.” I played through the whole song singing, Jimmy joined in sometimes but mostly he just listened. When I had finished, there was a silence throughout the room. Neither of us speaking. Jimmy broke the silence.

“I thought you said you played a little. That was amazing! You never said you could sing!” He exclaimed. For the 6th time this evening my cheeks went red. Jimmy bloody Page said I could sing and play? Life made.

“Thanks.” I said quietly.

“I must agree with our friend their (Y/N).” a voice said and I looked up.

“Lucifer mate your back!” Jimmy said standing up to meet his friend. Lucifer was watching me intently with a small smile on his face. I gave a small smile to him.

“Indeed I am.” Lucifer said tearing his gaze away from mine to smile at his older friend.

“Well, I really must be going.” Jimmy said. I felt my heart clench.

“So soon?” I asked “It’s almost 11pm (Y/N).” Lucifer chuckled. Really? That time already? Wow. I laughed awkwardly.

“Oh, before I forget,” Jimmy said searching around for a piece of paper whilst taking a pen out from the inside of his jacket. He scribbled down something on a piece of paper.

“Give us a call sometime (Y/N). I’d love to speak to you again.” He said placing the piece of paper in my hand before kissing the back of it. “Until next time.” He smiled as Lucifer brought up the elevator. I grinned back

“Until next time.” I said giving him a wave as he stepped inside.

“Oh Lucifer, she feels the same way about you mate.” He said winking at me. Lucifer grinned at him as I went red.

“Jimmy!” I exclaimed as the door shut.

“So you like me too?” Lucifer grinned at me. Jimmy bloody Page you cheeky bugger.


	9. NEW EPISODE

Hi guys! Hope all is well!

 

So I just watched the new episode of Lucifer and I'm fucking sobbing omfg that made my week and its only Tuesday!

 

Also got some bad news. I won't be able to update for a few weeks as I have exams coming up next week and the week after but hopefully afterwards I will be able to update. But obviously I will update on Tuesday with my opinion on the new Lucifer episode so I guess I will speak to you all then!

 

Much love Xx


	10. Disco Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a thing for Disco music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are we all doing? Thanks for being so patient with me these past few weeks. I should have another section of Countdown out soon, but for now this is just a short one (sorry) of the reader dancing around at Lux with Lucifer. 
> 
> Before we get started; Please don't be afraid to comment a request or message my tumblr ( hiddlestoningwithwholock ). If you are a fan of Led Zeppelin I would love for you to check it out. Finally, a call to all fans of The Beatles: How would you feel about me posting a John Lennon fan fiction? 
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> As always, Happy Reading :)
> 
> PS 1000+ hits? TYSM EVERYONE

You’re cleaning Lux in the hours before it’s due to open. You had had enough of the silence that was echoing throughout the place and plugged your phone into the system and Stayin’ Alive blasted through the speakers. You began to dance as you cleaned, and in all honesty, it made you clean that little bit faster. You danced around the club, wiping tables and just generally having fun. After you had finished cleaning and pressing repeat multiple times you flopped down in one of the booths breathing heavily. You’re (H/C) spraying out behind you and little wisps of hair sticking to your forehead. You sat up quickly, the most brilliant idea popping into your head. You went over to the DJ booth and turned it on. You turned the disco ball on and the dance floor. You pressed the song back to the beginning and rushed down to the dance floor. You pretended to clear the floor of people to make room for yourself, and began to dance and sing your heart. Disco music brought out your inner child. You knew all the cheesy dance moves from the sprinkler to pet the dog, screw the light bulb. You even had your own John Travolta moment. The song soon ended and to your delight another Disco song came on. What more could you say? You love it.

 

  
You continued to dance for ages, the music blaring out of the speakers. It was nice in a way to let your hair down for a change. You will parade around the dance floor like no tomorrow, the walls physically vibrating from the volume of the music. Once you had done a circuit of the floor your eyes meet Lucifer’s; who was standing against the bar laughing at you. Instead of blushing and turning off the music, you ran over to the decks and changed the song to Boogie Wonderland. You knew no one who hated this song. You made your way back down to the dance floor and motioned for Lucifer to join you. He shook his head and took a sip of his drink that he was nursing. You tried again and got the same reply, a small smile gracing his lips. You pretended to make a lasso and drag him to the dance floor. He played along and soon you were both on the dance floor. You grabbed his hands and began to dance with him for the duration of the song the pair of you laughed and did silly dance moves with each other. Just as the song was finished Lucifer began to leave, but you held him back just in time for the YMCA to come on. You squealed and began to do the actions that you had been doing since you were a little kid. Lucifer hesitantly joined in, but it wasn’t long before the pair of you were laughing and really going for it. You were so caught up in having fun and dancing that neither you or Lucifer noticed Ella at the top of the stairs recording everything.


	11. NOTE

Hello everyone!

 

 

It's been awhile huh? I'm sorry it's been so long since an update, school is legit killing me right now I have had so many tests and homework that I've not really had time to write. I have a week and a bit left of this term before I go on my 'Spring Break' (its really Easter Holidays). I'll try write something then, but I have to revise (study) because I have exams in May, but I will do my best!

 

 

Thank you for being so patient with me :)  
  
  
Love you all!


End file.
